


A Prelude

by montespan



Series: Light in Monochrome Night [1]
Category: Norse Mithology, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Intersex Loki, Intersexuality, Italiano, Jotun!Loki, M/M, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montespan/pseuds/montespan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>"Sono Thor degli Æsir e ho intenzione di uccidere qualunque Gigante di Ghiaccio osi incrociare il mio cammino!"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>"Hai fatto molta strada per morire, Ása-Thor."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor è giovane e avventato, impaziente di uccidere uno dei feroci Giganti di Ghiaccio e fare in modo che gli scaldi decantino poemi sulle sue grandi gesta. Si intrufola a Jötunheimr, ma il gigante che incontra non somiglia affatto alle enormi creature assetate di sangue delle storie secolari che si narrano ad Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prelude

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Prelude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799713) by [umakoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umakoo/pseuds/umakoo). 



Quel luogo è una landa desolata. 

 

Guardandosi intorno e imprimendosi nella mente la vista dell'ambiente circostante, Thor non può che sentirsi un po' deluso. Una luna rosso sangue si staglia bassa nel cielo notturno, mentre spessi fiocchi di neve trasportati dai venti sferzano il suo volto. La strada che aveva percorso per giungere così lontano è perduta da qualche parte dietro una cortina di neve, ma non ha alcuna intenzione di tornare indietro, non ancora. Si stringe di più il mantello foderato di pelliccia attorno alle spalle e comincia faticosamente a procedere oltre, più in profondità nelle distese gelate di Jötunheimr. 

 

A Thor sembra di aver camminato per ore e la delusione sboccia nel suo petto ad ogni passo. Si sente ingannato nel realizzare che non vi sono imponenti palazzi di ghiaccio; nessun troll o mastodontico orso glaciale - e nessun terribile Gigante di Ghiaccio. La Jötunheimr difronte ai suoi occhi non è affatto come il mondo delle emozionanti storie guerresche e delle secolari leggende con cui Thor è cresciuto. Vi sono distese innevate che sembrano estendersi per miglia, e montagne affilate come rasoi torreggianti tutt'attorno a lui, ma nessun’anima vivente sembra abitare quello sterile mondo. Thor sta cominciando a chiedersi se non abbia preso la strada sbagliata e non sia invece finito a Niflheimr.

 

Non vuole pensare alla possibilità di aver fatto tutta quella strada per niente; di dover tornare indietro a mani vuote. Thor ricorda Heimdall dallo sguardo onniveggente e, improvvisamente si scopre spaventato all'idea che il guardiano possa rivolgere i suoi occhi su Midgard dove Thor dovrebbe star aiutando i contadini ad arare e innaffiare i campi e a costruire nuove fattorie con il suo potente martello. Se Heimdall scoprisse che se n'è andato, che ha viaggiato verso Jötunheimr senza il consenso del Padretutto, le sue possibilità di uccidere un Gigante di Ghiaccio passerebbero da poche a inesistenti. 

 

Thor prende Mjölnir dalla sua cintura, la solleva alta nell'aria e, in un momento d'incauto coraggio nato dalla disperazione, decide di annunciare la sua presenza a chiunque riesca ad udirlo.

 

"Sono Thor degli Æsir e ho intenzione di uccidere qualunque Gigante di Ghiaccio osi incrociare il mio cammino!"

 

"Hai fatto molta strada per morire, Ása-Thor."  

 

Thor sorride, capendo di non essere solo. Forse riuscirà ad uccidere un gigante dopotutto!

 

Prima che possa voltarsi e vedere a chi appartenga quella strana voce, gli viene lanciata un'accecante cappa di neve dall'alto sopra la sua testa. Un attimo dopo, un grave peso si deposita sulla sua schiena.Tenta di agitarsi provando ad allontanare l'intruso lottando, ma lunghe membra blu si avvolgono attorno al suo corpo e poi un'affilata e splendente lama di ghiaccio viene premuta contro la sua giugulare.

 

Un leggero colpo di Mjöllnir frantuma la lama ed il vento soffia via qualsiasi prova del fatto che essa sia mai esistita. Il suo assalitore sembra sorpreso dall'improvvisa perdita della sua arma e lui approfitta di tale opportunità per toglierselo di dosso.

 

Si volta velocemente, puntando Mjöllnir verso la creatura difronte a lui ma lo shock e la delusione offuscano la sua brama di battaglia. La creatura difronte a lui non è affatto come i feroci giganti assetati di sangue delle leggende. Eppure sembra alquanto feroce, e forse anche un po' assetato di sangue, ma è così piccolo che non lo chiameresti gigante neppure per scherzo. Potrebbe essere uno dei giovani, poiché ciò potrebbe spiegarne la piccola taglia, ma se fosse solo un bambino allora non ci sarebbe alcun onore nell'uccidere questo Jötunn.

 

Sta per poggiare il proprio martello quando improvvisamente il piccolo gigante corre proprio verso di lui arrampicandosi sul suo corpo come se fosse un giovane alberello. Bambino o meno, il gigante sa combattere. Membra lunghe e sorprendentemente forti si avvolgono di nuovo attorno al suo giro vita; solo adesso è faccia a faccia con lo Jötunn. Gli occhi rossi della creatura bruciano d'inarrestabile furia mentre le sue dita filiformi afferrano il suo mantello e glielo strappano di dosso. I venti lo trasportano via in una sfumatura di colore rosso finché non atterra sulla neve in lontananza.

 

Cerca di levarsi di dosso il piccolo Jötunn usando Mjöllnir, ma la creatura è agile ed evita ogni colpo. Afferra una manciata dei suoi capelli e tira, graffia, e lui è riluttante ad ammettere di sentirsi più che leggermente sopraffatto ma poi, di punto in bianco, giunge una creatura coperta di pelo e simile ad un ratto che gli striscia su per la gamba. Urla di dolore quando percepisce un' improvvisa puntura sulle proprie dita, dove l'animale le sta mordendo con i suoi denti affilati. Perde la presa su Mjöllnir ed il martello cade a terra con un rumore grave. Il dolore dalle dita di Thor si sposta dentro la sua manica sinistra, su, fino al gomito, e come diavolo dovrebbe riuscire a combattere con quel verme che gli striscia nei vestiti, mordendo e graffiandolo?

 

"Basta! Basta! Adesso smettila, piccola bestia!"

 

Lo Jötunn avvolge le sue cosce con più forza attorno alla vita di Thor, lo sguardo pericoloso negli occhi accigliati. "Come mi hai chiamato?" ruggisce col suo forte accento Jötunn, rivelando una serie di bianchi denti affilati. "Una bestia, eh?"

 

"No- non tu!" Thor urla mentre un lampo di bianca pelliccia striscia fuori dalla sua tunica attraverso il colletto e si avvolge attorno al suo collo. "Intendevo il tuo ratto gigante o qualsiasi cosa questa creatura possa essere. Richiamalo! Mi staccherà l'orecchio a morsi."

 

Lo Jötunn sembra compiaciuto, il suo sorriso si amplia mentre la peste pelosa continua a banchettare sull'orecchio di Thor.

 

"Richiamarlo? Non credo proprio. Infatti, penso che gli farò prendere anche i tuoi occhi, oltre alle orecchie."

 

Thor capisce allora di essere stato battuto e la cosa brucia come bile nella sua gola. Non può uccidere o ferire un bambino, anche se si tratta di un Gigante di Ghiaccio e così non ha altra scelta: dovrà ingoiare il proprio orgoglio se vuole salvarsi la pelle. "Per favore, mi… Mi arrendo," bisbiglia, la voce quasi impercettibile nel vento ululante.

 

Ma lo Jötunn l'ha sentito. Lentamente, allenta la sua presa attorno alla vita di Thor e poggia i piedi per terra. Facendo qualche passo indietro, preme la sua mano sulla spalla di Thor e produce uno strano suono con la lingua. L'animale cessa di morderlo, si muove precipitosamente su per il braccio dello Jötunn e si attorciglia sulla sua spalla per poi fissare Thor con i suoi occhi piccoli e brillanti.

 

Thor preme un dito contro il proprio orecchio. C'è un rivolo di sangue che, lento, scorre lungo il suo collo e un dolore pulsante nel suo scalpo in cui lo Jötunn gli ha afferrato i capelli. Thor lancia un'occhiataccia alla piccola bestia maligna, a entrambe.

 

E' improvvisamente consapevole del freddo mordente attraverso la sua tunica e si volta per riprendere il mantello da dove era atterrato dopo che lo Jötunn glielo aveva strappato di dosso. Thor se lo avvolge attorno alle spalle, accigliandosi quando vede che le fibbie dorate che tenevano insieme il mantello si sono staccate; perse per sempre nella neve. Sua madre lo strozzerà per questo.

 

Quando Thor torna indietro, lo Jötunn e la sua piccola donnola stanno girando attorno a Mjöllnir, entrambi hanno le loro manaccie sopra il manico huru, e Thor sente un fremito di gelosia a quella vista. "Non toccatela, poiché è solo mio il diritto di brandirla!"

 

Lo Jötunn lo ignora, avvolgendo le sue dita attorno all'impugnatura, tentando di sollevare il martello. Esso non si sposta di un centimetro e lui ci prova ancora. E ancora. Ancora un'altra volta, finché non perde l'equilibrio, inciampando e cadendo sul suo didietro. Thor non nasconde il proprio divertimento a tale vista, cosa che sembra irritare il piccolo Jötunn. Ringhia in direzione di Thor e del suo martello.

 

"Si chiama Mjöllnir ed io soltanto posso sollevarla", dice Thor. Raccoglie il martello come se non pesasse affatto. Lo Jötunn lo fissa con uno sguardo di aperta meraviglia in volto. Thor se ne accorge ed agita Mjöllnir in cerchio per qualche tempo, ma lo Jötunn sembra realizzare che si sta solo dando delle arie. Storcendo la sua faccia blu in un espressione di scherno, rivolge la sua attenzione alla sua piccola donnola e comincia ad accarezzare il suo manto lucente quasi con affetto. Mormora qualcosa in una strana lingua che non è il Parlartutto(*). Ha un non so che di cantilenante e Thor non ha idea di che cosa possano voler dire quelle parole, ma se dovesse arrischiare un'ipotesi, direbbe che la donnola sta ricevendo dei complimenti per il suo tentativo quasi riuscito di divorare l'orecchio destro di Thor.

 

Thor non sa che pensare di quel piccolo Jötunn. Non è come Thor si sarebbe aspettato che fossero i Giganti di Ghiaccio, poiché è esile di costituzione, persino più minuto di Thor. La pelle blu della creatura è coperta di sottili segni distintivi, ma Thor non riesce a dire se siano parte della sua pelle o se siano stati realizzati con qualche tipo di tintura blu. Vi è una striscia rosso scuro tra gli occhi dello Jötunn, che dà al suo volto un aspetto costantemente irritato. La stessa tonalità di rosso è spalmata su tutta la superficie delle sue corna incurvate. Le illustrazioni riguardo i Giganti di Ghiaccio non li ritraggono spesso con capelli, certamente non lunghi come la folta massa di capelli neri che volteggia attorno alla faccia particolare di questo Jötunn, che sfugge alla sua lunga treccia, e Thor sta lentamente cominciando a domandarsi se quello che ha letto e sentito dire riguardo i giganti di Jötunheim si basi davvero sulla realtà. 

 

"Sei sicuro di essere un Gigante di Ghiaccio?" domanda Thor, dando l'idea di essere poco convinto. "Perché sei così minuto? Dove sono tutti i veri giganti e perché sei qui fuori tutto solo? Questo posto non è che una sterile landa desolata."

 

Lo Jötunn smette di accarezzare la sua donnola e prima che Thor possa batter ciglio, vi è una fresca lama di ghiaccio nella sua mano. Sembra esser apparsa proprio dal nulla. Thor realizza che lo Jötunn sa come manipolare il seiðr(**) e si fa un appunto mentale di stare in guardia, ma ha freddo ed è stanco a causa del lungo viaggio, la delusione che torna a sorgergli nel cuore. Non è in vena di combattere di nuovo e così solleva le mani in un chiaro gesto di resa.

 

"Non era mia intenzione offenderti…" Sorride impacciato e dopo un po', la lama di ghiaccio si scioglie del tutto. "Mi chiamano Thor. Sono il figlio di Odino e l'erede al trono di Asgard."

 

La presentazione di Thor porta un sulle labbra pitturate dello Jötunn. "Oh, abbiamo sentito parlare del _potente Figlio di Odino,_ persino qui nella nostra _sterile landa desolata."_

 

Gli occhi di Thor s'illuminano d'ilarità nel venire a conoscenza del fatto che il suo nome è conosciuto nel regno nemico. "Non posso dire di essere sorpreso," sorride, il suo petto che si espande con infantile autosoddisfazione. "Beh allora, dimmi, cosa dicono del Figlio di Odino in questa terra?"

 

"Dicono, oh Poderoso Tonante, " Lo Jötunn si avvicina furtivamente, il suo volto l'immagine della falsa ammirazione, "che l'arroganza del Figlio di Odino non conosce limiti, e che è molto più che un po' duro di comprendonio, o perché è nato in quel modo o perché c'è una pietra conficcata nella sua testa dura. E non vedo alcuna pietra…"

 

L'irascibilità di Thor divampa, minacciando di fargli perdere le staffe. "Tieni a freno la lingua,  Jötunn!" ringhia. "Bambino o meno, non esiterò a strappartela dalla bocca."

 

"Non sono affatto un bambino," sbuffa lo Jötunn, apparentemente offeso dalla supposizione di Thor. "Posso anche essere piccolo di statura, ma sono adulto, lo sono da molte lune ormai."

 

Prima che qualcuno dei due possa dire di più, il vento trasporta un ululato acuto che echeggia e rimbalza sui fianchi delle colline. Thor si sente accapponare la pelle e persino lo Jötunn sembra allarmato. Tiene stretto a sé il suo animaletto e, senza un'altra parola, si lancia nella notte.

 

"Aspetta! Dove stai andando?" Thor corre dietro allo Jötunn, ma il velo di neve lo ha già inghiottito quando Thor raggiunge il punto in cui era stato fino a quel momento.

 

L'ululato aumenta e Thor si chiede se Sköl e Hati, i lupi che inseguono in eterno la Luna ed il Sole, siano scesi dal cielo per inseguire lui. Sa di non poter esitare. Fissando il suo sguardo sul terreno, Thor comincia a seguire le tracce dello Jötunn che già stanno svanendo a causa della neve cadente.

 

Cerca di sbrigarsi sperando di raggiungere lo Jötunn, ma sta diventando chiaro come egli abbia sopravvalutato la propria forza rimasta dopo la zuffa ed il suo lungo viaggio attraverso le piane gelate di Jötunheim. L'ululato del vento era cessato da qualche tempo, ma Thor ha perso le tracce dello Jötunn ed ogni senso dell'orientamento che abbia mai posseduto. Il mondo attorno a lui è avvolto dalla neve e tutto sembra lo stesso. Non indossa vesti abbastanza calde per Jötunheim e un freddo da gelare il sangue pare intrufolarsi sempre più in profondità nel suo corpo ad ogni momento che passa. Thor per poco pensa di voltare il suo sguardo in alto verso il cielo e di chiamare Heimdall per aprire il Bifröst per lui, ma il mero pensiero della punizione che è sicuro di ricevere per essersi intrufolato in quel regno proibito lo blocca.

 

Riesce a compiere qualche altro centinaio di passi prima di cadere sulle ginocchia, soccombendo in fine al freddo ed allo sfinimento. I suoi stivali e le sue vesti sono bagnati mezzi, la faccia e la pelle delle sue mani di un rosa scuro a causa del gelo. Percepisce Mjöllnir vibrare contro il suo stomaco, ma persino il suo richiamo non è abbastanza per rimettere Thor in piedi. Giace per terra e seppure la sua faccia sia per metà seppellita nella neve, Thor percepisce del tepore avvolgere il suo corpo. E poi tutto diventa beatamente oscuro.

 

Riprende conoscenza per poco, quando sente qualcosa alzare i suoi piedi e trascinarlo attraverso la neve. Altri ululati risuonano in lontananza. Thor è troppo esausto per provare a distinguere qualsiasi dettaglio della figura di fronte a lui. Potrebbe essere un gigante o un troll, ma saperlo non ferma Thor dal cadere all'indietro nell'oscuro abisso che è lo stato d'incoscienza.

 

La volta seguente in cui apre i propri occhi, Mjöllnir vola istantaneamente nella sua mano ed egli afferra il suo manico come un'ancora di salvezza. Si chiede se sia morto e sia finito nell' Hel, poiché quel luogo oscuro non è di certo il Valhalla. Percependo dei movimenti alla sua destra, Thor volta la propria testa, indicando col suo martello una figura ombreggiata vicino a lui.

 

L'ombra parla e Thor è sollevato nello scoprire di conoscere quella voce.

 

"Abbassa il tuo ammasso di pietra. O hai intenzione di fracassare il mio carneo dopo che ti ho appena salvato da morte certa?"

 

Thor si mette a sedere con qualche difficoltà, le sue articolazioni ancora rigide per il freddo. Osserva il Gigante di Ghiaccio adesso seduto al lato opposto della piccola caverna in cui si trovano. "Ammasso di pietra?" borbotta Thor, sentendosi genuinamente offeso per conto del suo martello. Poggia Mjöllnir a terra e deve far leva sulle proprie dita intorpidite per aprirle e riuscire ad allentare la propria presa dal manico. Nota che i suoi stivali, maglia, tunica e calzoni bagnati gli sono stati tolti mentre era incosciente. Non indossa che la sua calzamaglia ed una sottile casacca, avvolto in una pila di pellicce dall'odore stantio.

 

"Sei davvero un folle, Figlio di Odino," lo ammonisce lo Jötunn. "Poiché solo un folle vagherebbe nei dintorni di quella valle quando la furia tempestosa di Skaði si trova sopra di noi."

 

"Proprio tu parli," replica Thor, poiché non era solo in quella tempesta. Thor si rende conto immediatamente del fatto che probabilmente dovrebbe ringraziare lo Jötunn per avergli salvato la vita, ma non fa niente del genere.

 

Siedono ai lati opposti della caverna, guardandosi l'un l'altro con occhi egualmente diffidenti. Thor riesce a sentire la tempesta infuriare all'esterno. Il ruggito del vento s'intrufola nella caverna attraverso piccole fratture nel ghiaccio, ma l'interno è abbastanza tiepido. Thor non ha alcuna reale conoscenza riguardo il seiðr, ma la caverna sembra troppo perfetta per essere stata realizzata dalla natura. Le pareti ghiacciate sono lisce, brillanti ed emettono una tenue luce blu da sotto la superficie. Thor si sente quasi come se stesse sedendo dentro un uovo gigante.

 

Thor sussulta quando lo Jötunn si alza improvvisamente sulle proprie mani e ginocchia, strisciando attraverso il pavimento della caverna, la sua fedele donnola che si affretta a seguirlo. Thor addrizza la propria schiena, tendendo Mjöllnir protettivamente contro il proprio petto. Sa che lo Jötunn non è capace di sollevarla, ma quando si tratta di piccoli, subdoli Giganti di Ghiaccio non si è mai troppo prudenti.

 

Lo Jötunn non sembra avere alcun interesse per Mjöllnir, però, preferendole invece la borsa di pelle di Thor.

 

"Rendimela," gracchia Thor, la sua gola è ancora dolorante per l'esposizione al freddo. "Quelle sono le _mie_ scorte.”

 

Dato che lo Jötunn lo ignora, Thor afferra l'altra estremità della borsa, nel tentativo di aggrapparsi a quel poco che è ancora suo in quella strana landa ostile. Fanno un tiro alla fune finché l'orrida, piccola donnola non scende dalla spalla dello Jötunn ed affonda i denti nelle nocche della mano di Thor. Alla fine, Thor è costretto a lasciare la presa. Lo Jötunn si affretta a tornare dall'altra parte della caverna con la borsa di Thor e tutte le razioni in essa contenute. Thor gli lancia uno sguardo omicida, ma il piccolo gigante si limita a sorridergli compiaciuto, frugando impazientemente tra i contenuti della borsa.

 

"Non essere così cupo, piccolo Áss***. E' più che giusto che io riceva qualcosa per aver salvato la tua miserabile vita."

 

Thor sente l'ira montare di nuovo, nonostante lo sfinimento che sembra essersi stabilito nelle profondità delle sue ossa. "Chi è che chiami piccolo, _nano_? Dubito fortemente che tu sia perfino un Gigante di Ghiaccio…" 

 

La testa dello Jötunn scatta in alto e Thor è preso in contro piede dalla rabbia bruciante nei suoi occhi rossi.

 

"Io sono Loki Laufeyson e ti comunico che offendendo me, offendi anche la casa reale di Laufey!"

 

Thor lo fissa con divertita incredulità. "Un nano come te, l'erede del re di Jötunheim?" sbuffa. "Certamente stai scherzando."

 

C'è uno strano suono fragoroso che risuona nella grotta e Thor si rende conto che si tratta di un ringhio proprio mentre lo Jötunn lancia contro di lui una delle mele che ha trovato nella borsa. Thor l’afferra con meno grazia del solito a causa dell'intorpidimento persistente nelle sue dita.

 

La vista del cibo fa dimenticare ad entrambi il litigio quasi immediatamente. Thor divora la mela in tre grandi morsi, ma la sua fame è nulla in confronto al modo in cui gli occhi di Loki si accendono con nuda avidità quando si rende conto che la borsa che ha rubato è piena di cibo. Comincia a divorare tutto ciò che trova nella borsa di pelle di Thor, riempiendosi completamente la bocca, fermandosi a malapena per masticare.

 

Thor osserva con orrore stupefatto mentre mele, pezzi di carne d'alce e qualche aringa essiccati spariscono tutti all'interno delle fauci affamate dello Jötunn. Sembra quasi che l'erede di Laufey non abbia avuto niente da mangiare per settimane, forse mesi. Persino la donnola sta masticando i torsoli di mela che Loki ha già gettato per terra.

 

"Rallenta o scoppierai…" lo avverte Thor, ma Loki non sembra ascoltarlo.

 

Mangia e mangia e Thor guarda con crescente preoccupazione mentre lo Jötunn affonda i propri denti nell'aringa ancora mezza congelata. Un nauseante scricchiolio echeggia nella caverna mentre lische di pesce si rompono sotto i suoi denti affilati. Quando Loki, improvvisamente, lascia cadere il pesce mezzo mangiato, poggiandosi indietro e ansimando, Thor finalmente si alza e gli strappa di mano la borsa con il cibo. Loki si lascia sfuggire un debole lamento di protesta, ma non inizia alcun vero litigio. Si incurva difronte a Thor, portandosi le mani allo stomaco gonfio e qualche secondo dopo, la maggior parte del suo contenuto si ritrova da per tutto sul pavimento della caverna. 

 

Thor grugnisce con disgusto per i forti conati di Loki. Parte del vomito schizza sulla sua biancheria e indietreggia verso l'altro lato della caverna più veloce che può.

 

"Te l'ho detto di non ingozzarti in quella maniera, ingordo!" lo rimprovera Thor, scuotendo la testa. "Adesso guardati… Hai divorato così tanto cibo da star male."

 

Loki tossisce e sputa, la maggior parte del cibo che aveva espulso è solo mezzo masticato. L'odore della pozza di vomito ribollente è abbastanza forte da far soffocare Thor.  Si copre la faccia con il bordo della sua sottotunica, seguendo Loki con lo sguardo mentre lo Jötunn striscia in ginocchio fino al piccolo nido di pellicce accanto a Thor. Sembra totalmente umiliato e Thor lo guarda seppellire la faccia nelle soffici pellicce, pieno di vergogna. Loki rivolge la schiena a Thor, ma non può far niente per celare i lamenti sofferenti che sfuggono alle sue labbra mentre il suo stomaco troppo pieno continua ad essere afflitto dai crampi.

 

Quando i lamenti diventano più forti, alla fine Thor si avvicina, ma Loki schiva la mano che prova a poggiare sulla sua schiena ed il movimento improvviso gli causa maggior dolore. Thor sbircia oltre la spalla incurvata di Loki. Persino nella pallida luce emessa dalle pareti della caverna riesce a vedere che lo Jötunn è tutto arrossato. Il rosso attorno ai suoi occhi si sta sciogliendo e sta colando via dato che Loki continua a sudare tra le pellicce.  Tiene le mani sottili sul suo stomaco gonfio, il respiro corto e affaticato.

 

Thor deve ammettere che almeno fino a quel momento la sua avventura a Jötunheim non stava corrispondendo alle sue aspettative. Gli è difficile credere che quella pietosa creatura difronte a lui sia uno dei terribili giganti di cui le madri, ad Asgard, raccontano storie ai figli per spaventarli e farsi obbedire.

 

L'odore del vomito nella caverna è così forte che sta diventando difficile per lui respirare senza perdere a sua volta i contenuti del proprio stomaco. Thor trova i suoi stivali umidi, li indossa e cammina fuori dalla caverna abbastanza a lungo da prendere qualche manciata di neve. La usa per coprire la pozza di vomito finché l'odore non vi annega. Togliendosi gli stivali, striscia di nuovo verso Loki che sta giacendo su di un fianco, con ancora una mano sullo stomaco emettendo lamenti che ispirano pietà. Thor muove la sua mano verso lo stomaco di Loki, lentamente, come se stesse avvicinando un animale ferito. Loki schiaffeggia immediatamente la sua mano per scacciarla.

 

"Áss insolente! Se hai a cuore la tua vita, terrai le mani a posto,” geme.

 

"Bene, non toccherò la tua pellaccia reale," sbuffa Thor, "ma un mio amico, il cui appetito non conosce limiti, spesso soffre dopo aver mangiato troppo ed io l'ho visto strofinarsi la pancia per ridurre il dolore. Forse dovresti fare lo stesso?"

 

Loki fissa Thor da dietro la sua spalla. Rimane immobile per lungo tempo, finché finalmente comincia a strofinare il suo stomaco in cerchi delicati. L'effetto lenitivo è presto evidente mentre la smorfia sofferente di Loki si alleggerisce, e una volta che i dolori peggiori sono passati, non ci vuole molto perché i suoi occhi inizino a chiudersi. I suoi lamenti cessano e lui cerca di costringere i propri occhi a rimanere aperti più a lungo che può, ma alla fine, è una battaglia che Loki non riesce a vincere.

 

"Dovresti sapere che indosserò il tuo scalpo come cappello se dovessi osare toccarmi o violarmi in qualsiasi modo mentre dormo," sussurra, ma l'intimidazione è così vuota di qualsiasi reale minaccia che Thor non riesce a impedirsi di ridere sommessamente. Sollevando il proprio braccio, Loki disegna rune invisibili sulla propria pelle. L'aria s'increspa e poi si addormenta.

 

Thor lo guarda per un po' e quando prova a pungolare la spalla di Loki, la sua mano incontra una barriera invisibile, rendendogli impossibile raggiungere lo Jötunn addormentato.

 

"Huh… Ancora seiðr forse," riflette Thor.

 

Si piega in avanti per osservare più da vicino Loki, finalmente in grado di guardare veramente la sua faccia. La pittura rossa, o forse era sangue, che si era spalmato attorno agli occhi è rimasta attaccata alle pellicce e solo piccole tracce di essa restano attorno alle sopracciglia dalla forma strana di Loki. Thor riesce a vedere che le linee blu sparse su tutto il corpo di Loki sono anch'esse dipinte, alcuni degli intricati schemi adesso sono spariti, lavati via dal sudore. Loki sembra così giovane, ma Thor crede che lo Jötunn non sia affatto un bambino, poiché pensa che un normale Gigante di Ghiaccio sarebbe più grande in ogni caso, persino da bambino. Si ritrova impossibilitato a distogliere lo sguardo e si avvicina persino di più, certo che Loki sia addormentato. I suoi lineamenti sono strani per un gigante: affilati eppure stranamente delicati. Non assomiglia per niente a suo padre, che Thor ha visto nelle illustrazioni raffiguranti il Re di Jötunheim, ma qualcosa riguardo il suo contegno sostenuto rende facile credere che Loki sia veramente della casa reale di Laufey.

 

Mentre Thor guarda Loki dormire, non riesce proprio a decidere se sia deluso o compiaciuto dal fatto che le storie secondo cui tutti i Giganti di Ghiaccio sono mostri bruti non siano veritiere dopo tutto.

 

Si sposta verso il punto in cui giace la sua borsa di pelle con i suoi contenuti rimanenti sparsi intorno, raccoglie una fetta di carne d'alce mezza mangiata ed ascolta la tempesta agitarsi fuori mentre mangia. L'angusto passaggio che conduce all’esterno è per metà seppellito sotto un crescente cumulo di neve. Thor si chiede se soffocheranno quando il passaggio sarà completamente chiuso, ma è troppo stanco per muovere un muscolo. Ingoia l'ultima carne d'alce, si accomoda sulla pila di pellicce accanto a Loki e passa a mala pena qualche secondo prima che si distenda per dormire, quando vede la piccola donnola, sazia come Loki, avvicinarsi precipitosamente al suo padrone e avvolgersi a spirale attorno al suo collo.

 

—

 

Il tempo passa mentre dormono. Dapprima sono solo giorni, poi settimane, e quando hanno riposato per un mese intero, Thor finalmente si sveglia udendo un leggero battito. Allunga i suoi muscoli doloranti, guardandosi attorno con occhi che sono ancora annebbiati dal lungo sonno. Gli ci vuole un po' per ricordare di non essere nel suo comodo letto, ma in una caverna nella fredda terra desolata di Jötunheimr. Quando la realizzazione lo colpisce, Thor è sveglio e in piedi sulle propri gambe più velocemente del lampo che gli piace controllare dalle nuvole.

 

Loki, che sta inginocchiato sulla soglia della caverna, sussulta a quell’improvviso movimento. Solleva un sopracciglio scuro in direzione di Thor prima di tornare a scavare nella neve che blocca l'entrata.

 

"Russi come un troll," dice Loki dopo un po'. "E puzzi come uno di loro per giunta.”

 

Thor si porta il colletto della sua sotto tunica al naso e dopo averla odorata decide prontamente di non farne una discussione. Ma in sua difesa, neppure Loki sembra molto pulito e profumato. Ciocche dei suoi lunghi capelli neri si sono aggrovigliate nelle corna e sembra quasi che vi sia il nido di un uccello sulla sua testa.

 

"Per quanto tempo siamo stati addormentati?" chiede Thor, grattando la propria zazzera di capelli biondi. La lunga treccia di Loki si è sciolta durante il sonno e i suoi capelli sono divenuti oleosi.

 

Loki infila la mano nel cumulo di neve, seguita dalla sua testa e dal busto. Quando torna indietro, c'è della neve incastrata nei suoi capelli, parte di essa gli si scioglie sul sul viso. "Direi un mese, più o meno. La tempesta è passata."

 

"Un _mese_?" Thor comincia a mettersi addosso i vestiti, pensieri riguardanti la punizione che è sicuro di ricevere che gli inondano la sua mente. 

 

"Odino mi farà fustigare per questo… Non riesco a credere che abbiamo dormito per un intero mese! Mi hai per caso fatto un incantesimo, Jötunn?" Gli lancia uno sguardo accusatore, ma Loki è troppo divertito dal panico di Thor per essere offeso dalle sue accuse. "Se la gente di Midgard dovesse aver sofferto di un qualsiasi patimento a causa della mia assenza, mio padre si assicurerà di sapere che non ero là."

 

"Un mese non è un tempo così lungo," dice Loki, roteando i suoi occhi rossi. "Io posso dormire per sei o sette lune se mi va." Ed ha ragione, un mese non è che un battito di ciglia per un essere come Thor, che vivrà fino alla fine dei mondi, ma per i mortali, ai quali è divenuto già così affezionato, è un tempo abbastanza lungo per morire e passare al Valhalla, e abbastanza lungo perché una nuova vita venga data alla luce.

 

"Come sei arrivato qui, comunque?" chiede Loki, sciogliendo i suoi lunghi capelli dalle sue corna.

 

"I vostri confini non sono così ben controllati, di questi tempi. Non è stato difficile intrufolarsi attraverso la catena montuosa che separa questa terra dal mondo degli uomini. Mio padre mi aveva già inviato su Midgard per aiutare le persone nelle regioni orientali a seminare e a costruire nuove fattorie. Il vecchio passaggio verso Jötunheim resta non lontano dal villaggio più ad est di Midgard. E' stato un gioco da ragazzi, a dir la verità."

 

Loki sembra sorpreso che Thor sappia del vecchio passaggio attraverso le montagne, ma non dice niente e lascia che continui.

 

"Sono cresciuto ascoltando storie riguardo la Grande Guerra tra le nostre genti ed è sempre stata considerata una grande impresa tra gli Æsir-"

 

"-trucidare uno degli orrendi Giganti di Ghiaccio," lo interrompe Loki. Gli rivolge un sogghigno triste e Thor non riesce a nascondere il rossore che si fa strada sulla sua faccia per la vergogna che gli divampa nel petto. 

 

"Dimmi, hai ancora intenzione di uccidermi, Ása-Thor? Di portare la mia testa con te come segno di virilità, di inchiodarla in alto sopra la mensola del caminetto nelle tue camere reali?"

 

Thor non riesce a ricambiare lo sguardo di Loki dopo quella frase. Fissa i suoi stivali, invece, spingendo lentamente Mjöllnir sotto le pellicce che coprono il pavimento della caverna. Loki gli lancia uno sguardo raggelante, senza disturbarsi a nascondere il disgusto sulla sua faccia. Chiama la sua piccola donnola e insieme spariscono attraverso il foro che Loki ha creato nel cumulo di neve.

 

Thor raccoglie le sue cose, sentendosi un po' arrabbiato con se stesso, e con Loki, per averlo fatto sentire così in colpa riguardo qualcosa che dovrebbe essere considerata una grande impresa. Sicuramente nemmeno i Giganti di Ghiaccio hanno così a cuore gli Æsir. In effetti, avrebbero un numero di ragioni persino maggiore per odiare gli dei di Asgard, dopo che Odino prese loro lo Scrigno degli Antichi Inverni, lasciando il loro regno e la sua gente a fronteggiare una lenta ma inevitabile condanna.

 

Quando finalmente Thor segue Loki e la sua testa spunta fuori dalla caverna, i suoi occhi sono immediatamente accecati dalla neve luminosa tutta d'intorno. Il cielo è blu come lo è ed Asgard in estate, ma la neve che riflette la luce solare lo rende molto più luminoso. Il gigante-aquila Hæsvelgr alla fine del mondo non sbatte più le sue ali ed i venti che crea in quel modo hanno cessato di soffiare. Tutto attorno a loro il ghiaccio si sta scongelando e lentamente gocciola nella luce del sole. Thor pensa che debba essere primavera a Jötunheim. Cioè, se una cosa del genere fosse perfino possibile.

 

Loki è in piedi nelle vicinanze e Thor è sorpreso di vedere lo Jötunn ancora in giro che, a quanto pare, lo aspetta. Non appena Loki era strisciato fuori dalla caverna aveva pensato che avrebbero preso vie separate. Thor si guarda intorno, cercando di individuare un punto di riferimento o qualsiasi cosa che possa indicargli la strada che lo condurrà a casa, ma ci sono solo neve e catene di alte montagne che si estendono fin dove la vista è capace di arrivare. Thor si chiede se vi sia per lui un modo per chiedere a Loki di indicargli la via giusta senza sentirsi totalmente in imbarazzo. Ha bisogno di tornare su Midgard il prima possibile. Thor è sul punto d’ingoiare il proprio orgoglio e chiedere a Loki di aiutarlo, quando nota che lo Jötunn si è mosso in modo da essere più vicino a lui. Molto vicino. E se Thor non si sbaglia, Loki sta inalando e inspirando a pieno il suo odore.

 

“Mi stavi appena annusando?" ride.

 

Le guance di Loki si colorano di un blu profondo nell’essere colto con le mani nel sacco, e non c’è molto che possa fare per negare che stesse, in effetti, annusando Thor.

 

“Beh, come ho detto prima, puzzi come un troll,” mormora Loki, visibilmente accaldato. “A dire il vero, puzzi peggio di un troll. Hai davvero intenzione di tornare dai tuoi animaletti umani in queste condizioni? Ti rinomineranno il Dio dello Sterco.”

 

Thor vuole essere offeso da quelle parole derisorie, ma Loki ha ragione, non può assolutamente tornare con l’aspetto di chi ha dormito per un mese in una piccola caverna soffocante. “Beh, che mi suggerisci di fare? Rotolarmi nella neve come un cane?”

 

Il pensiero sembra divertire Loki, ma scuote la testa, indicando a Thor di seguirlo. “Vieni. Conosco un posto in cui puoi fare un bagno.”

 

Nessuno dei due parla molto mentre camminano lungo il bordo di un vasto ghiacciaio. Loki lo guida, rubando rapidi sguardi in direzione di Thor oltre la sua spalla ogni tanto. Sembra sapere dove il terreno è pericoloso, quando rallentare e quando muoversi più veloce, e Thor è certo di non aver mai visto nessuno muoversi più aggraziatamente su un terreno ghiacciato. Cerca di seguire l’esempio di Loki, ma percepisce i suoi stivali scivolare e affondare nella neve dove è troppo morbida per reggere il suo peso. Mentre arranca dietro Loki, cercando di mantenere l’equilibrio e restare in piedi, si domanda perché il piccolo Jötunn sia tutto da solo in quel luogo desolato, e se la donnola che lo segue fedelmente ad ogni passo non sia il suo unico amico.

 

Loki lo conduce verso ovest fino a che non raggiungono l’ombra di una delle montagne più piccole. Le giornate a Jötunheim sono brevi e l'ora blu è quasi giunta quando arrivano a destinazione. Thor si strofina gli occhi, pensando che si siano appannati, ma presto si rende conto che c'è del vapore che si eleva dal terreno roccioso. Esso vaga attraverso l'aria pungente, abbracciando Thor come il più caldo dei mantelli di pelliccia. 

 

La fonte di quella nebbiolina di vapore è una piccola sorgente calda alla loro sinistra, nascosta per metà da alcuni grandi macigni. L'acqua contenuta in quella fonte è quasi turchese e l'aria odora evidentemente di solfuro. Thor non riesce a non arricciare il naso, ma Loki non ne sembra disturbato.

Non risparmia un altro sguardo in direzione di Thor mentre comincia a rimuovere la veste bianca di pelliccia che copre la parte superiore del suo corpo. La posa ordinatamente sulle rocce vicino alla fonte e la sua donnola si acciambella su di essa per poi addormentarsi. Loki rimuove i piccoli ornamenti di pelliccia che pendono dal suo corno sinistro e quando comincia a sciogliere il perizoma dai suoi fianchi stretti, Thor si affretta a distogliere lo sguardo. Non torna a guardarlo finché non sente il rumore che indica come Loki sia scivolato nell'acqua calda.

 

"Beh? Hai intenzione di venire o no?"

 

Thor è troppo tentato dalla fumante acqua calda per sentirsi pudico, ma questo non gli impedisce di arrossire leggermente quando Loki continua a fissarlo mentre prova a svestirsi.

 

"Mi stai fissando.”

 

“Oh, davvero?” sorride Loki.

 

“Si! E mi mette a disagio.” Thor si toglie i pantaloni, prendendosi a coppa l’inguine per nascondersi dallo sguardo divertito con cui Loki lo fissa apertamente.

 

“Perché dovresti sentirti a disagio?” Il sorriso ironico sulle labbra blu dello Jötunn si allarga. “Non hai niente da nascondere, non è così, Figlio di Odino?”

 

Thor non era mai stato molto bravo a declinare le sfide, e vi è decisamente un tono di sfida nella domanda con cui Loki sembra volerlo prendere in giro. Thor lascia cadere le sue mani, sperando per poco che l’aria fredda non abbia fatto restringere troppo quello che c’è tra le sue gambe, e cammina sicuro verso la sorgente calda, senza nascondere nulla agli occhi di Loki. Quando si mette in ginocchio per entrare nell’acqua, intravede di sfuggita il volto di Loki attraverso la sua oleosa zazzera bionda, e lo sguardo sulla faccia dello Jötunn è apertamente impressionato. Ciò provoca in Thor un’esplosione di gioia compiaciuta, seguita da un’ondata di desiderio che lo rende alquanto confuso e che si affretta a mettere da parte.

 

Thor percepisce la propria faccia riscaldarsi, incapace di capire se sia per l’attenzione che sta ricevendo da Loki o per il caldo vapore che li circonda. L’acqua nella fonte sembra scottare la sua pelle dopo la camminata attraverso pianure ghiacciate, ma Thor non vuole dare a Loki la soddisfazione di vedere il disagio sul suo volto. S’impone di rilassarsi contro le rocce che sporgono dietro la sua schiena e chiude gli occhi. Il lungo sonno nella caverna ha lasciato il suo corpo irrigidito e dolorante, ma il tepore sta già pervadendo i suoi muscoli, dando loro sollievo dalla tensione.

 

Thor apre gli occhi quando sente un leggero suono di acqua smossa proveniente dalla direzione in cui si trova Loki. Lo Jötunn sta prendendo a coppa nelle sue mani dell’acqua, lavando via le ultime tracce della pittura decorativa dal suo volto e dal resto del suo corpo. Comincia a sciogliere i nodi nei suoi lunghi capelli che galleggiano attorno a lui nella pozza; sembra che qualcuno abbia versato dell’inchiostro nell’acqua turchese.

 

Thor segue l’esempio di Loki, mettendoci un po’ a strofinare il suo corpo e i suoi capelli nel miglior modo possibile. Quando ha finito, si poggia indietro contro il bordo della pozza e chiude gli occhi. Il tepore è così rilassante che Thor ha quasi dimenticato la necessità di tornare velocemente a casa. Chi avrebbe mai detto che ci si potesse trovare così bene a Jötunheim? Quando apre di nuovo gli occhi, nota che Loki è seduto molto più vicino di prima. Il primo istinto di Thor è quello di spostarsi più lontano, ma il suo orgoglio lo mantiene radicato dove si trova. E’ improvvisamente consapevole del lungo silenzio tra di loro e per qualche ragione ciò lo infastidisce. Nessuno dei due ha neppure lontanamente mostrato il desiderio di ammettere ciò che è successo la notte in cui Thor si era avventurato per la prima volta a Jötunheim. Thor ha la sensazione che Loki lo strangolerebbe se menzionasse l’incosciente golosità di quest’ultimo e ciò che ne era conseguito, ma vuole sapere perché un Gigante di Ghiaccio abbia deciso di salvare la vita di un Áss.

 

“La notte in cui ci siamo incontrati, avresti potuto lasciarmi morire là fuori nella neve. Perché sei tornato indietro a prendermi?” chiede Thor. “Come potevi sapere che ti avevo seguito?”

 

Loki non incontra il suo sguardo, voltando la testa in direzione opposta. Quando finalmente gli risponde, la sua voce ha assunto un tono sarcastico. “Perché sapevo che eri un folle testardo, e perché la morte di qualunque Áss che avvenga all’interno dei nostri confini, persino se causata dalla sua stessa stupidità, sarebbe stata attribuita ai Jötnar. La morte di un principe avrebbe potuto portarci ad una nuova guerra.”

 

Thor odia ammettere che la risposta di Loki abbia senso, ma aveva sperato che le sue ragioni fossero state un po’ più personali.

 

“Quindi… Hai intenzione di dirmi perché sei tutto solo in questa landa desolata e dormi in una grotta stantia invece di banchettare nelle sale di tuo padre?”

 

“Voglio agire come desidero. E non c’è stato molto da banchettare nei nostri saloni dopo la Grande Guerra,” è tutto ciò che Loki gli dice.

 

“Ma non manchi alla tua famiglia?”

 

Loki sbuffa, gli angoli della bocca che si abbassano in un’espressione  aspra. “Noi Jötnar(****) non siamo famosi per la nostra sensibilità, Laufey-Re meno di tutti. Se poi sei un nano come me…”

 

Loki non termina la frase e Thor decide di lasciar cadere l’argomento prima che l’atmosfera diventi ancora più imbarazzante tra di loro.

 

E’ sul punto di uscire dalla fonte quando una mano sul suo polso lo ferma. La presa di Loki è forte e Thor non resiste quando viene spinto di nuovo dentro l’acqua.

 

“Se sei un nano come me…” continua Loki e c’è un evidente cambiamento nell’aria, adesso. Thor non sa cosa pensare ed attende col fiato sospeso che Loki vada avanti. “Beh, non accade tutti i giorni d’imbattersi in qualcosa che ti completi così perfettamente come… _questo_.”

 

Thor non può fare alcunché per prevenire il gemito che sfugge alle sue labbra nel percepire le lunghe dita di Loki che raggiungono lo spazio tra le sue cosce ed afferrano il suo uccello mezzo duro.

 

“Perché vedi, la maggior parte dei Jötnar sono davvero come quelli delle vostre leggende. Grandi e bruti.” La voce di Loki è come miele, adesso, ed i suoi occhi rossi brillano maliziosamente. “Ma tu, Thor Figlio di Odino, sei proprio della misura giusta.”

 

E poi Loki è sopra di lui, si arrampica sulle sue gambe prima che Thor abbia il tempo di protestare. E’ totalmente duro contro lo stomaco di Thor e si strofina contro di lui senza alcuna vergogna o inibizione.

 

“Cosa… Perché-“

 

“Perché lo voglio,” ansima Loki all’orecchio di Thor. “Perché questa potrebbe essere l’unica possibilità che avrò per un migliaio di anni.” Muove le sue dita sottili su e giù sopra l’uccello di Thor che si sta rapidamente indurendo. “Perché desidero accoppiarmi e tu solo mi puoi completare, piccolo Áss.”

 

Thor per poco non si offende ad essere chiamato di nuovo piccolo, ma Loki si assicura di alleggerire il colpo della sua frecciatina con i movimenti delle sue dita agili. “Non così piccolo quaggiù, però,” sogghigna, facendo arretrare il prepuzio di Thor per strofinare il pollice contro la punta del suo uccello, passando l’unghia sopra la fessura prima di muoversi in basso per sentire il peso dei testicoli pieni di Thor. “Dovrò ritirare quello che ho detto.”

 

La mente di Thor è ancora sbigottita da quell’improvviso volgersi degli eventi. Conosce a malapena Loki, e il fatto che sia il figlio di un nemico giurato dovrebbe essere abbastanza per fermare Thor dal permettere che le proprie mani scendano lungo i fianchi di Loki e che infine lo tocchino. Ciò sembra spingere Loki a continuare. I suoi fianchi si muovono più rapidamente contro lo stomaco di Thor, incoraggiandolo a sua volta a toccarlo più liberamente. La sua mano destra si muove tra le cosce di Loki e le proprie dita scivolano nella fessura del sedere di Loki, sopra la piccola increspatura e ancora oltre, finché le sue dita non toccano le carnose pieghe che ha sempre trovato solo tra le cosce di una donna. Esse si separano per il suo dito mentre lo preme nella fessura, ottenendo un gemito di piacere dalle labbra semi-dischiuse di Loki.

 

“Per Bor… Che cosa sei?” mormora Thor, improvvisamente senza fiato per il desiderio.

 

“Io sono Loki,” sogghigna lo Jötunn, muovendo i fianchi finché le morbide pieghe tra le sue cosce non scorrono sul grosso uccello di Thor.

 

Loki poi inizia impazientemente il loro primo bacio, strofinando la propria intimità contro il glande gonfio di Thor mentre il suo stesso uccello teso continua a pungolare l’addome di Thor. Quest’ultimo muove le mani sul collo di Loki per approfondire il bacio, seppellendo le proprie dita nella massa bagnata dei suoi capelli neri. Loki apre le proprie labbra per Thor e lui insinua la lingua nella bocca vogliosa dello Jötunn.

 

Sposta la sua presa dai capelli di Loki fino a raggiungere le sue spesse corna, afferrandole con fermezza per meglio guidare la testa di Loki nel loro bacio. Thor è ricompensato con un doloroso morso sul labbro inferiore e Loki schiaffeggia le sue mani finché non rilascia la presa che ha sulle corna dello Jötunn.

 

“Non pensare _mai_ di toccarle senza il mio permesso,” ringhia Loki, il suo accento improvvisamente pesante a causa della rabbia nella sua voce.

 

Thor fissa Loki, sbalordito, chiedendosi per l’amor di Ymir cosa abbia mai fatto di sbagliato. “Non intendevo offenderti. Ma non capisco… Sono solo corna-“

 

“Non sono _solo corna_ , sono le _mie corna_ e tu non hai il diritto di toccarle, perché io non sono tuo,” grida Loki, visibilmente offeso dallo sbaglio di Thor.

 

Thor scuote la testa, sentendosi impotente adesso. “Sono veramente dispiaciuto, Loki. Non volevo offenderti.”

 

Loki si calma un po’, sembra accettare le scuse di Thor. “Va… Va tutto bene. Non lo sapevi,” sospira, tornando tra le braccia di Thor. “Per qualche motivo dubito che le tue conoscenze riguardo gli Jötnar siano molto accurate.”

 

Dopo tutto ciò che aveva visto e sperimentato fino ad allora durante la sua avventura a Jötunheim, Thor non può che essere d’accordo con Loki.

 

L’atmosfera è stata rovinata in qualche modo da quell’incidente e Thor non sa proprio come procedere. Loki nota la sua esitazione e si arrampica di nuovo sulle sue gambe, premendo casti, piccoli baci contro l’attaccatura dei capelli di Thor prima di muoversi in basso per attrarre di nuovo la sua lingua nella propria bocca. “Va tutto bene, sei perdonato,” sospira nel loro bacio, attirando le mani di Thor di nuovo sul suo corpo.

 

Entrambi si toccano ed esplorano, scambiandosi languidi baci, finché il desiderio di Thor diventa troppo grande per essere ignorato. “Desidero vederti,” ansima tra i baci, “e assaggiarti”.

 

All’inizio, Loki non capisce quello che intende dire, ma tutto diventa molto chiaro un attimo dopo, quando Thor solleva il suo corpo fuori dalla fonte, posizionandolo sul bordo della pozza. Loki giace sul suo stomaco con metà delle gambe sommerse, ma il resto del suo corpo è visibile agli occhi affamati di Thor.

 

Thor osserva la bella, piccola femminilità visibile tra le cosce di Loki. E’ accaldata di una più intensa sfumatura di blu rispetto al resto del corpo di Loki, e Thor riesce a vedere che è bagnata più che da semplice acqua della calda sorgente. Incapace di resistere, separa le pieghe per inserire due delle sue dita all’interno della piccola apertura. Esse scivolano facilmente nella tiepida umidità, facendo indurire ancora di più l’uccello di Thor al disotto della superficie della pozza.

 

Quando tenta di ampliare la stretta fessura per far spazio ad un terzo dito, Loki fa una smorfia e lo guarda accigliato da dietro la sua spalla. “Bruto che non sei altro, sii delicato,” soffia tra i denti, un rossore più accentuato che si diffonde sulle sue guance, “Non-Non ho ancora mai giaciuto con nessuno.”

 

Thor fa ammenda per la propria foga costellando il collo di Loki di baci delicati, muovendosi lungo la sua schiena finché non raggiunge le sue natiche sode. Le stringe, prendendosi del tempo nel mordicchiare quella pelle liscia, finché infine non preme la sua faccia tra le cosce di Loki. Thor lecca la pelle morbida attorno al dito che si muove ancora dentro e fuori la fessura di Loki, assaggiando l’umidità che lentamente gli scivola lungo il mento.

 

Loki si abbandona a piccoli sospiri d’appagamento, tremando sotto le attenzioni di Thor, la sua mano che accarezza la punta del proprio uccello mentre la lingua di Thor ricerca più in profondità dentro di lui. “Toccami anche qui,” richiede Loki, indicando il suo uccello duro che svetta tra le sue cosce, finché non percepisce una tiepida bocca lasciare baci sull’asta e succhiare la punta umettata.

 

Lo stesso uccello di Thor è pesante tra le sue gambe, e così duro che deve avvolgere le dita attorno alla base e stringere per impedire che il suo seme schizzi nella pozza. La consapevolezza di essere il primo ad appropriarsi della mascolinità _e_ femminilità di Loki lo eccita, rendendolo quasi folle di desiderio. Loki comincia a muovere i fianchi, premendosi contro il viso e la mano di Thor, chiedendo di più di più di più, e Thor estrae il proprio dito, afferra Loki per i fianchi e lo volta così che giaccia sulla schiena. Si sposta per essere tra le cosce aperte di Loki, e lo Jötunn avvolge le sue lunghe gambe attorno ai fianchi di Thor. Entrambi afferrano il suo uccello gonfio e cominciano a guidarlo nell’umidità calda di Loki. Quest’ultimo fa una smorfia quando la punta gonfia scivola dentro e preme i polpastrelli delle sue dita contro l’addome di Thor, facendolo attendere un momento prima di permettergli infine di cominciare a spingere.

 

Si baciano ed ansimano l’uno nella bocca dell’altro, facendo scontrare e strofinare i loro corpi. Il loro ritmo non è perfetto e tradisce la loro inesperienza, ma ha poca importanza quando il piacere che traggono l’uno dall’altro è così immenso. Loki avvolge la propria mano attorno al proprio uccello teso, accarezzandolo dalla base alla punta, respirando affannosamente nell’essere sempre più vicino all’apice.

 

Thor lo scopa forte e veloce adesso, lussurioso, allontanandosi finché la fessura di Loki non è ampliata attorno alla punta arrossata del suo uccello, spingendosi poi di nuovo dentro, sentendo il calore del corpo di Loki avvolgerlo di nuovo.

 

Finisce tutto molto prima di quanto a Thor non piaccia, ma c’è poco che lui possa fare per impedirsi di venire quando Loki comincia a schizzare sul suo stomaco, stringendosi così piacevolmente attorno all’uccello di Thor. Stringendo la sua presa sulle cosce scivolose di Loki, Thor si spinge più in profondità che può e geme nel percepire il suo seme schizzare fuori in alcuni potenti spruzzi. Si abbandona sopra Loki, seppellendo la propria faccia nell’incavo del collo scivoloso per il sudore dello Jötunn.

 

Loki giace supino, cercando di far rallentare il ritmo del proprio respiro. “Sei troppo pesante,” ansima, spingendo le spalle di Thor finché non smuove il suo peso e scivola fuori dal corpo di Loki.

 

Si guardano l’un l’altro ad occhi socchiusi, il sorriso soddisfatto di Thor riflesso sul volto di Loki. Immerge le sue dita in una pozza del suo stesso seme che si sta raffreddando sul suo stomaco, ed è sul punto di immergersi di nuovo nella fonte per pulirsi quando Thor lo ferma. Si muove tra le cosce di Loki e separa le pieghe gonfie della sua intimità, attendendo che il suo seme scivoli all’esterno della fessura ben scopata. Quando non accade niente, Thor inserisce un dito finché infine una copiosa quantità del suo seme non esce e scivola lungo la curva del sedere di Loki.

 

Quest’ultimo sorride compiaciuto portando la propria mano tra le sue stesse cosce, e le narici di Thor si spalancano mentre guarda Loki passare le proprie lunghe dita nel seme che esce ancora dal suo corpo. Le porta alle proprie labbra per un’assaggio, e Thor è improvvisamente pieno di rinnovato desiderio, pronto per un altro round, ma il luccichio blu di Mjölnir nella coda dell’occhio lo blocca. Loki, è improvvisamente in piedi e immerso nella piscina più velocemente di un pesce.

 

C’è una strana atmosfera nell’aria, un sentore di pericolo e dalla spessa oscurità emerge un’alta, enorme figura. Un gigante del tutto adulto, si rende conto Thor, spingendo Loki istintivamente dietro di sé, richiamando Mjöllnir con la sua mano destra. Lei gli vola nel pugno in un lampo d’opaca luce blu e Thor indica lo straniero con il manico uru.

 

Il gigante è avvolto da una spessa pelliccia nera. Solo delle nodose corna e degli occhi rossi sono visibili.

 

“Spero di non aver interrotto niente,” ride la figura incappucciata, la sua voce trasuda malizioso divertimento. Lei o lui, Thor non ne è del tutto sicuro, rivolge la propria attenzione a Loki, che è riuscito a liberarsi dalla presa protettiva di Thor. “Ah, Loki-bambino, non sei venuto a trovarmi da più di due lune. Sta cominciando a mancarmi il modo in cui ti apposti nella mia Foresta di Ferro,” dice lentamente lei, aggiungendo uno strano sibilo alla fine di ogni frase.

 

A Thor non piace per niente il suo malefico atteggiamento e Mjöllnir deve pensarla allo stesso modo, poiché vibra nel suo pugno, il suo canto di battaglia che risuona nel corpo di Thor.

 

“Chi è questa vecchia megera, Loki, e quali rapporti ha con te?” Richiede di sapere Thor, la sua arroganza scorre libera nonostante sia nudo al disotto della superficie dell’acqua fumante.

 

La gigante rivolge i suoi occhi rossi di nuovo verso Thor, socchiudendoli in maniera chiaramente minacciosa. “I piccoli cuccioli di dei non dovrebbero intrufolarsi a Jötunheimr, neppure l’erede del Signore di Hlidskjalf, poiché le giornate qui sono oscure e le notti ancora di più; piene di innumerevoli orrori innominabili e di _subdole_ _creature_ piene di cattive intenzioni.” Il suo sguardo si fissa brevemente su Loki, che fa una smorfia in direzione della donna da dietro la spalla di Thor.

 

Thor solleva in alto Mjöllnir e si ode un piccolo crepitio di elettricità tra di essa e le dita di Thor che la reggono per il manico. “Osi minacciare il Figlio di Odino?” Ruggisce Thor, sul punto di uscire dalla pozza, ma le mani di Loki attorno alla sua vita lo trattengono.

 

Loki scuote la testa in direzione di Thor, con uno sguardo che sembra avvertirlo ‘questo nemico è fuori dalla tua portata, non muoverle guerra’.

 

Thor esala un mormorio frustrato a denti stretti mentre Loki si muove nell’acqua per spostarsi di fronte a Thor, impedendogli di provare a combattere.

 

La gigante li osserva dall’argine della pozza, incontrando lo sguardo sprezzante di Loki, una ruga di divertimento che si forma attorno agli occhi di lei.

 

“Laufey-Re ha proibito che si entri nel tuo bosco, strega,” dice infine Loki. “Vattene adesso, non ho nessun affare in sospeso con te.”

 

La gigante fa emergere un’enorme mano da sotto la massa di pellicce in cui è avvolta. Una piccola palla di seiðr blu appare nel suo palmo e comincia a giocarci. Thor guarda Loki, notando uno scintillio di bramosia nei suoi occhi rossi mentre segue il gioco. Gli ricorda l’evidente desiderio che si accende negli occhi di Fandral ogni qual volta l’amico corteggia una delle sue tante conquiste, o la fame possente che si dipinge sulla faccia di Volstagg quando si trova davanti un boccale di birra ed un buon pasto.

 

“Che peccato,” lamenta la gigante. “Ero così tanto impressionata dalla caverna che ti eri costruito giù nella valle. Avevo quasi pensato che saresti stato finalmente pronto per… qualcosa di più.”

 

Loki distoglie lo sguardo, la mascella serrata, e Thor nota che è chiaramente tentato da qualunque cosa sia quello che la völva(*****) gli sta offrendo.

 

Improvvisamente lei estingue la sfera nella sua mano, si inginocchia e afferra una delle corna di Loki, avvicinandolo alla sua faccia velata. A quel tocco proibito, Loki si lascia andare ad un grido d’orrore, e Thor è molto vicino a lasciare che Mjöllnir intoni il suo canto di sangue proprio sull’enorme carneo della gigante.

 

“Quando cambierai idea, saprai dove trovarmi, piccolo principe,” sussurra la donna, e poi scompare, svanendo nell’oscurità dalla quale era emersa.

 

Loki affonda il collo fin dentro l’acqua, toccandosi il corno sinistro nel punto in cui la strega lo aveva afferrato. Thor riesce a capire dalle increspature sulla superficie dell’acqua che l’intero corpo di Loki sta tremando, e finalmente capisce quanto offensiva dovesse essere stata la sua presa sulle corna dello Jötunn.

 

“Ti senti bene?” Chiede Thor, senza osare toccarlo.

 

“Sto bene,” risponde di scatto Loki, esalando un lungo sospiro tremante.

 

“Chi era?”

 

“Una portatrice di sofferenza,” è la vaga risposta di Loki. “Vieni, dobbiamo vestirci. Questi luoghi non sono sicuri dopo il calar della notte.”

 

Si vestono in un silenzio trasudante disagio, evitando i reciproci corpi nudi e sguardi, ma una volta che entrambi sono completamente vestiti parte di quella tensione scompare. L’animaletto di Loki corre fuori dai due tra cui si era nascosto dalla strega. Si arrampica su per il corpo di Loki e scivola sotto la sua veste di pelliccia.

 

“Ti mostrerò la via più sicura attraverso il passaggio nella montagna,” dice Loki, “ma dobbiamo sbrigarci, c’è molta strada a piedi.”

 

Thor solleva lo sguardo verso il cielo. Le volte azzurre che si stagliano sopra Jötunheimr brillano di una lucente polvere di stelle e l’aria è priva di fiocchi di neve cadenti.

 

“Ho un’idea migliore,” sorride Thor. Avvicina Loki a sé, premendo i loro petti l’uno contro l’altro, avvolgendo il proprio braccio attorno alla vita stretta dello Jötunn. “Ti fidi di me?” domanda, ma non gli lascia il tempo di rispondere prima di far roteare Mjöllnir una volta, due, tre volte, finché lei non li solleva alti nel cielo.

 

Loki si lascia sfuggire un grido, aggrappandosi a Thor come un gatto spaventato, avvolgendo le sue membra slanciate attorno a Thor in una presa soffocante. Thor rivolge lo sguardo in basso, lanciando in direzione di Loki un sorriso divertito. Loki risponde alla sua espressione sorridente con uno sguardo e mordendogli la spalla con i suoi piccoli denti affilati, ma un era morso gentile e dato senza l’intenzione di provocare veramente dolore.    

 

“Avresti potuto avvertirmi,” borbotta Loki, ma il turbamento sul suo volto scompare mentre osserva la propria terra natia dall’alto nel cielo, guardando i ghiacciai luccicanti e il vasto mar nero lontano a nord.

 

“E perdermi l’espressione di assoluto terrore sulla tua faccia?” ride Thor, lasciando che Mjöllnir li guidi attraverso la pungente aria invernale. “Va bene, Loki, mostraci la via.”

 

Quando finalmente raggiungono la catena montuosa che fa da barriera tra Jötunheimr e il mondo degli uomini, la neve ha di nuovo ricominciato a cadere.

 

Thor si assicura di atterrare in maniera più aggraziata possibile, non volendo rischiare di far arrabbiare Loki proprio adesso che erano sul punto di salutarsi. Loki indica un’apertura nel fianco della montagna, e Thor li fa atterrare proprio di fronte. Attende che Loki sciolga le proprie membra dal suo busto, depositandolo poi sul terreno.

 

Rimangono in silenzio a lungo, evitando i reciproci sguardi.

 

“Suppongo che sia un addio, allora” dice Thor, sentendosi a corto di parole. Non si è mai ritrovato in una situazione del genere. Qualsiasi fanciulla Thor abbia avuto nel suo letto se n’era sempre andata al mattino. E Loki non era certo una fanciulla.

 

“Addio,” è la risposta di Loki un attimo dopo.

 

Thor espira deluso, ma non sa che cos’altro poter dire o fare. Annuisce e si volta, dirigendosi verso il passaggio attraverso la montagna.

 

Non fa molta strada.

 

“Aspetta,” lo chiama Loki, correndogli dietro.

 

Thor ferma i propri passi, si volta e lancia verso Loki uno sguardo speranzoso. Non sa cosa spera che accada, ma separarsi senza essersi scambiati neppure una parola non gli sembra giusto.

 

Loki raccoglie un po’ di neve, facendone una palla e disegnandoci una strana runa sopra. Si porta la mano vicino al viso e il suo respiro gelato sulla palla di neve la fa trasformare in solido ghiaccio, a cui Loki da la forma di un piccolo fischietto con l’aiuto del suo seiðr. Quando l’oggetto è pronto, lo deposita nel palmo di Thor leggermente più grande del suo. “Se ti troverai di nuovo in pericolo nei confini della mia patria, soffia in questo fischietto e io arriverò.”

 

Thor lascia scivolare quel piccolo tesoro al sicuro nella sua borsa di pelle. “Grazie, Loki. E’ un dono potente.” Tenta di sorridere, ma non ci riesce. Una strana stretta nel petto costringe le sue labbra a rimanere in una linea sottile.

 

“Vuoi che ritorni?” chiede Thor.

 

“Solo un folle s’intrufolerebbe a Jötunheimr per due volte,” risponde Loki, scuotendo la testa.

 

“Allora la fortuna è dalla tua parte, poiché sono un folle; me l’hai detto tu stesso,” sorride Thor, e presto anche Loki viene contagiato dalla sua risata.

 

“Si, non posso contraddirti stavolta.”

 

Loki gli sistema il mantello rosso sulle spalle, mantenendosi occupato togliendo la neve dalla pelliccia attorno al colletto. Thor gli afferra le dita, prendendo a coppa il mento di Loki e costringendolo a incontrare il suo sguardo.

 

“Tornerò, Loki,” dice Thor, piegandosi per lasciare un bacio sulla fronte dello Jötunn. E poi lo lascia andare, cominciando il lungo cammino verso casa attraverso la stretta gola tra le montagne.

 

Thor si guarda indietro solo una volta. Loki è un’ombra solitaria all’entrata del passo nella montagna. E’ tentato di portarsi il fischietto alle labbra, ma avvolge le dita sul manico di Mjöllnir per impedirsi di cercarlo nella borsa di pelle, e continua a camminare finché Loki non scompare dietro una spessa cortina di neve, come se non fosse mai stato lì.

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo molto a questa traduzione non solo perché è la prima che ho realizzato in questo fandom, ma anche perché l'originale scritta da umakoo è fenomenale, sexy, completata da parti che mi hanno fatto sorridere e terminologia mitologica che trovo essere un tocco indispensabile per la buona riuscita di questa storia. La qualità della sua scrittura è comparabile a quella di pochi altri in questo fandom e spero di averle reso giustizia con questa traduzione.
> 
> E adesso passiamo ad alcune note, tra cui, qualcuna anche inutile per chi conosce la terminologia, but still...
> 
> (*)Allspeak, in inglese. Non sapendo come si traducesse in italiano questo termine che credo si trovi nei fumetti Marvel, dato che non li ho mai letti e che nei film non mi sembra comparire, ho cercato un equivalente italiano che non ho trovato. Così, basandomi anche sulla parola Padretutto, ho inventato un termine che indichi, appunto, questa lingua compresa universalmente da tutti gli abitanti dei Nove.
> 
> (**) seidr, è il nome che viene dato alle pratiche magiche/sciamaniche in lingua norrena. 
> 
> (***)Áss, il singolare di Æsir in lingua Norrena.
> 
> (****) plurale di Jötunn.
> 
> (*****) völva, era una sorta di donna sciamano o veggente nella mitologia e nel paganesimo norreni che potremmo semplificare con il termine strega.
> 
>  
> 
> E come ho letto da qualche parte un po' di tempo fa: se commentate non vi cascano le dita ;)


End file.
